Trinity Blood: Rewired In The Blood
by Zaios
Summary: This story is slightly based on my popular fanfiction, "Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood." This story starts when Abel and his siblings are in the "ark" and then explores the lives of their children ect. CONTAINS EXPLICIT INCEST IN LATER CHAPTERS BEWARE!
1. A Good Kiss By Me And Punishment

**Trinity Blood: Rewired In The Blood**

* * *

Chapter One: A Good Kiss By Me And Punishment

* * *

Soft footsteps echoed off the eggshell white halls of the 'ark' hovering over Earth. Except for a young man who looked no older than seventeen the halls were barren. Large windows lined the far side of the hall giving the occupants glorious views of the endless space outside.

A solemn expression marked the teen's face as he gradually made his way toward the outlook room to gaze upon planet Earth like he'd done so many times before.

This youth wore a blue trimmed white uniform that was adorned with many pins and trinkets that showed his place amongst the space force. His ice-blue colored eyes gleamed off the various wall lamps that lined the barren white walls of the seemingly endless hall. The future AX agent brushed back a clump of his shoulder length silver hair as he entered the outlook room.

The room was large and spacious with many large windows that revealed a clear view of the planet. Large pillars were decoratively placed in all four corners of the room along with a launch pad and control. As the teen placed himself in front if his favorite window, to gaze upon the planet he so loved, a figure appeared in the glass's reflection which sent his heart to flutter in ecstasy.

Behind him, in the reflection, stood a very beautiful young lady who looked no older than fifteen. Her eyes were a very radiant turquoise color, which could melt the coldest heart, and her hair was the color of new blood, which was decorated with many diamond clips-ons as it cascaded to her knees. The young girl's skin was almost as fair as snow except for a slight, healthy sun-kissed glow and her lips were a warm, soft, pink. This young lady was the baby sister of Lilith Sahl (Crusnik04) and the silver haired boy's chosen life long mate, Hannah Nightroad (Crusnik06).

Turning to her with a joyful smile the future wandering priest of the Vatican remarked sweetly, "I thought that you were following me."

The fifteen year old girl replied in a super gentle voice, "is that so Abel?" before grinning big and running into the seventeen year olds frail but strong arms. They held each other tight.

Finally after a kiss Hannah told Abel softly along with a tinge of sadness in her lovely odd colored eyes, "I heard that you and Cain got into another fight this morning. My sister, Lilith, was having a stern talk with him when I came to find you. What happened earlier between you two?"

Her husband took a quick glance out the window in a futile attempt to hide his building anger from the memory, "your sister, Agnes, told me that Cain tried to make another sexual advance on you earlier when you were washing up. So it was apparent to me that the first beating I gave him three months ago when he pulled this with you wasn't good enough to remind him that you're my wife."

Looking completely bemused the youngest sister of Crusnik 04 remarked, "that never happened! Since Cain tried to force himself on me three months ago I avoid him unless I'm accompanied by you or one of the others. Also this morning when I was washing up I made sure that the door was locked so no one including him was able to come in. What Agnes told you was a lie."

Crusnik02 was shocked, "why would your sister lie to me?"

His lover looked down, "sometime ago Agnes and I got into and argument over you. She told me that I didn't deserve to be your wife and that I took you away from her. Over time I blew off what she said but it now appears that maybe, in her own odd way, she's trying to drive a rift between us."

"Why didn't you tell me that you two had an argument?" demanded Cain's younger twin softly.

Crusnik06 replied lowly, "because I didn't want you to confront my sister over it. I know how protective you can be especially if it concerns me."

He looked at his feet, "you're my mate and it's my duty to protect you."

**Elsewhere-**

Walking down the barren halls was a beautiful red haired girl who looked about seventeen years old. Her eyes were the color of cold-steel that held a very hard stare. She dressed in a yellow trimmed space uniform that fit like a glove and her blood colored hair was shoulder length. Golden beads that decorated her hair shook with every step she took. As this young lady walked she suddenly came upon a beautiful blond haired boy, about her age, dressed in a red trimmed space uniform. He looked at her softly, "hello Agnes."

"Oh hello Cain," she told him before adding, "I heard that you and Abel got into another fight this morning. What was it all about? Was it the usual?"

Crusnik01 eyed his sexual benefit friend with a smile, "oh…I don't know. Abel was upset over something that you told him and him being the way he is…jumped to conclusions."

The female teenager could feel her heart race and her hands go clammy, "oh…"

Looking at her lustfully her companion replied, "today I planned on us having the usual sweet and gentle sex however I think that you know what's in store for your punishment."

Looking down with guilt Crusnik05 replied lowly, "alright…let's find a room."

Smirking deviously the boy remarked, "good girl."

The two walked together until they found a small bedroom a little ways down the hall. The bedroom had chrome paneling and tiled floors. In the middle of the room was a queen-sized bed which took up most of the room's space. Beside the bed there was a small nightstand with a touch-light lamp placed upon it.

"Take your cloths off," the future Contra Mundi told his companion while shutting and locking the door.

Like routine the young lady removed her uniform and undergarments. Cain licked his lips in pleasure before slowly removing his cloths to reveal his already hard dick, "now are you ready to apologies for causing Abel pain and having him wrongfully turn on me over your lies?"

Agnes nodded reluctantly.

"Good then," replied this handsome youth before throwing her on the bed and forcing his way inside her.

His companion wanted to scream from the pain that he was purposely inflicting on her and tears fell from her eyes.

"Are you going to apologies?!" breathed the young man lustfully as he continued to thrust his way in and out of her.

"Y-Yes! I'm-I'm sorry!" she cried painfully.

Just then they both screamed in climax. Afterwards the two got dressed. Agnes's legs wobbled and her abdominals were still throbbing. Her punisher remarked uncaringly, "I hope that you learned your lesson. Next time don't get me mixed in with your little lies all because you have a crush on Abel."

The girl's eyes went wide with surprise, "h-how did you know?!"

He said nothing. Realizing that she wasn't going to get an answer the gorgeous seventeen year old took a seat on the bed and watched as Cain left. Crusnik05 then laid down and closed her eyes, trying to sleep away the physical distress that still rippled through her body.

**Meanwhile-**

Satisfaction filled Cain's body from the sexual release however a moment of dread crossed him when he realized that he was so wrapped up in punishing Agnes that he forgot to wear a condom. Finally after reassuring himself that one time without protection wouldn't get his 'mutual benefit' friend pregnant he continued down the hall.

**(To Be Continued In Chapter2)**


	2. My Sweet Little Cupcake

**Trinity Blood: Rewired In The Blood**

* * *

Chapter Two: My Sweet Little Cupcake

**

* * *

**

Back at the outlook room-

Hannah looked at her beloved with gentle eyes that reflected such a deep passion, it was plausible to drown him in it, "I love you."

Also looking at her with deep eyes of passion and caring her silver haired knight in shining armor replied, "I love you too. Just next time please let me know if you get into trouble or in a fight."

"I will," the youth reassured him while laying into his strong embrace.

The couple continued to watch over the planet until an unnerving feeling of being watched captivated them. They turned to see Cain eyeing them with his carefree smile.

Abel's mate got tense and the anger that laid dormant within the silver haired youth ignited into a fiery blaze. Noticing his little brother's sudden change in mood Crusnik01 told him sweetly, "oh…there's no need for that."

"What do you want Cain?!" demanded his brother.

He ignored him and peered over to the trembling young lady, "you look lovely today…06."

She replied meekly, "thank you Cain."

The future Father Nightroad once again asked his brother, "Cain what do you want?!"

The Alliance Aerospace Navy captain smiled and took a breath, "I just wanted to say 'hello' to your beautiful wife," he told Abel before thinking to himself enviously, "_After all…you're lucky to have her because I too had taken a fancy toward her_."

With that said Crusnik02 lost his temper and swung at his brother only to miss and be shoved into Hannah. The girl fell to the ground with a heavy 'thud' which worried her lover greatly.

"Hannah are you alright?!" asked 02 as he helped her up and checked her over.

The blond boy contained the joy in his heart before remarking with a blasé tone "Maybe I shouldn't have shoved you into her. After all I know that she's only one month pregnant with your child and we don't need a miscarriage on our hands. However you and I both know that I will defend myself if need be."

"You bastard…" hissed the leader of the Mars colonists.

The oldest Nightroad brother was about to make a remark when he was suddenly interrupted by a strong female voice, "what is going on in here?!"

They all turned to see Lilith Sahl holding Seth's hand. Crusnik01 gave Crusnik04 a sweet, innocent, smile, "hello Lilith."

"Cain what have I told you, today, about starting fights?" she sternly asked.

He wouldn't reply but kept smiling at her. Lilith gave him a hard look.

"Well…I must be on my way," the fair haired seventeen year old finally remarked before walking past them. Seth jumped when he glanced at her before disappearing into the hall.

Looking at the two remaining teenagers with motherly and sisterly eyes the oldest sister of Hannah asked, "are you two alright?"

They both nodded.

**In the hallway-**

While walking down the barren, lifeless, hallway a strange thing overcame 01 as he made his way back to the room where Agnes Sahl slept. As he walked he began to remember the anger and rage that filled him the night that he seen Abel and Hannah making love.

**Flashback: A month and a half ago-**

_Lustful moans and gasps illuminated from the closed room. The smell of sex was heavy in the air. Crusnik01 came upon the room and knew what was going on between his little brother and his lover. Despite knowing deep down that what he was about to peer in on would drive him insane with rage the desire to see the girl that he'd lusted after for so long in the bare flesh drove him to take a peek. Inside he saw Hannah on top of Abel, her tits flailing as she bounced on his rock hard cock, while he spanked her rump in pleasure. Cain's heart began to race as he continued to watch the two lovers, completely oblivious to his presence, make love. He dug deep grooves into the doorway as he went to steady his beating heart._

**End of flashback: **

01 shook the memories out of his mind before he went crazy with rage all over again. Just then, as if time took a jump, he found himself standing over Agnes in the bedroom. Looking upon the lady that was his only source of comfort Cain reached out and touched her hair. The girl groaned but didn't budge.

"I guess that you'll do," he whispered, "even though I'd prefer your little sister..."

**(To be continued in chapter3)**


	3. My Angel's Eyes

**Trinity Blood: Rewired In The Blood**

* * *

Chapter Three: My Angel's Eyes

* * *

**Two Weeks Later:**

Agnes looked at the positive pregnancy test bitterly. She didn't want to be pregnant at least not with Cain's child.

"Damn," muttered the young girl as she raised from the toilet seat and flushed the test.

What was she going to tell Cain? How would he handle the news about becoming a father? All these questions came to mind. Just then the seventeen year old was confronted by her younger sister's tear filled eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Agnes even though she didn't much care. Deep down she was hoping that Abel came to his senses and dumped the little 'angel'.

"It's Abel! They locked him up again! He-he was only trying to protect me!!!" sobbed Hannah loudly.

"_And here I thought that Abel finally dumped that little goodie-goodie,_" thought the older teen before telling the younger, somewhat arrogantly, "_oh_ that's _too_ bad."

"W-what did y-you mean by that?!" asked Crusnik06 through sobs, "I-I know that you meant to say something else!"

"I didn't mean anything else. I just said 'too bad' _sheesh_ this pregnancy of yours is making you imagine things. Personally I can't wait until you have it so you can return to normal. Actually I'm surprised that you haven't drove Abel insane yet," replied her sister.

The fifteen year old continued to sob.

05 rolled her eyes at the pitiful sight before fetching her sibling a couple sheets of toilet paper, "here blow your nose and go see Abel. I'm sure he's alright. Christ you act like they killed him or something."

"Thank you Agnes," sniffled the girl before blowing her nose and running off.

"_Like an obedient little dog off to see its master_," thought the remaining teenager while watching Hannah disappear around the corner.

**Meanwhile:**

Tears still streamed down her cheeks as 06 ran to the detention room. Her head throbbed and her heart ached from both tears and lack of breath. Memories of when she first met her silver haired sweetheart took the red head completely by surprise.

**Three years ago:**

"_Hannah," Lilith told the twelve year old while holding up a food tray, "can you please take this to Abel in the detention room? I can't do it today."_

"_Sure big sister," replied the preteen happily as she took the food._

"_Now don't let his temper fool you. He's actually a very sweet boy," called 04 after her._

_Once in the detention hall Hannah confronted a silver haired boy, about fourteen years old, sitting against the wall in a fetal position. He looked up from his knees with wild and angry eyes, "who are you?! What do you want?! Where's Lilith?!"_

_The little girl's heart began to beat and her body began to feel like jello. She tried to steady the tray in her shaking hands, "u-um I-I'm Hannah. I-I'm Lilith's little sister! She w-wanted me to give you this!"_

_Abel rose to his feet and took the food, "thank you."_

_His height dwarfed her own and it sent a chill up her spine. After taking a clumsy bow the red head was about to leave when he called her back._

"_Come sit by me," 02 told her while patting the floor._

_Still a little nervous the preteen reluctantly took a seat. Abel handed Hannah a bunch of grapes, "here."_

"_Oh! T-thank you."_

_Taking a bite of his steak the boy asked suddenly, "will you come and see me again?"_

_Taken back by the sudden question the girl replied, "I-I guess so."_

"_Good because I think that I like you," replied the silver haired youth through chews._

**End of flashback:**

"ABEL!!!" cried his mate as she entered the detention hall.

"Hannah?"

Embracing him tightly his bride sobbed hysterically.

Holding the frail lady he whispered soothingly, "calm down sweetheart they'll let me out tomorrow. Besides you can bring my dinner tonight. That's how we first met…remember?"

Still sniffling Hannah replied, "I remember."

" After that we were always by each other's side. We'd follow each other around, it didn't matter were we went either, remember?"

"Yes…"

The future AX agent chuckled softly before tightening his grip around the dame, "remember our first kiss?"

"Yeah…"

**Flashback: Several months after meeting**

_Looking into the odd colored eyes of Lilith's youngest sister sent the second Nightroad brother into a sea of desire, "Hannah…?"_

"_Yes Abel?" she replied._

"_I'd like to kiss you."_

_A smile overcame the twelve year olds soft, pink, lips, "I want to kiss you too."_

_Nervously scratching the back of his head the General Security Supervisor of the Mars colonists gently cupped his lover's chin and pressed his lips against hers. They held their first kiss for what seemed like an eternity. Finally after pulling away he gently stroked his girlfriend's cheek, "I love you."_

_Blushing the girl replied, "I love you too."_

**End of flashback:**

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah," replied the fiery haired youth.

"Good."

**(To be continued in chapter four)**


	4. Daughters Of Two Brothers And Two Sister

**Trinity Blood: Rewired In The Blood**

* * *

Chapter Four: Daughters of Two Brothers And Two Sisters

* * *

**Several Months Later:**

"Lilith! Hannah is going into labor!" Agnes cried from the birthing room. Lilith raced down the hallway with several large towels, "tell her to hold on!"

"I want to hold her hand!" Seth demanded.

**Meanwhile:**

Abel looked at Earth with relaxed eyes despite being excited about becoming a father. Cain approached him, "hello Abel."

"What do you want Cain?" asked his little brother.

"I heard that Hannah has finally gone into labor. It's a girl…your baby. Personally I'd like a boy but…I already know that I too will be 'blessed' with a baby girl."

"Why are you here?"

01 took a deep breath, "I just wanted to see how you were doing. After all it's not everyday you get to enjoy the birth of a child…especially yours."

He sniffled, "I want to be with my wife. Excuse me."

The fair haired young man stepped aside and allowed his brother to walk past. Looking back at his big brother 02 was given a carefree smile. Once around the corner the remaining man glared before turning to the planet.

**In the birthing chamber:**

"Come on Hannah the head's almost out," 04 told her as she peered between her open legs.

"Where's Abel?!" asked the laboring teen.

Agnes dabbed her sister's forehead with a cold cloth, "just focus on pushing this baby out."

"I can't believe that I'll have a niece or nephew soon!" laughed Seth as she held Hannah's hand.

"The head's out. Now give me two big pushes," instructed the oldest of the Sahl sisters.

Pushing as hard as she could Hannah screamed at the top of her lungs. Finally the baby was out and her screams of pain were replaced by the baby's cries of life.

"It's a girl!" Lilith laughed.

All three girls cheered.

"She looks just like Abel," smiled Crusnik04 as she placed the infant in her mother's arms.

06 looked at her baby with love and joy, "so beautiful. I'll name you Asenath since you look so much like your father. Asenath…_her father's daughter_ named after the ancient pharaoh's daughter who aided him in battle…."

She kissed her baby. Just then the future Father Nightroad entered the room and looked at the bundle within his wife's arms.

"It's a girl. I named her Asenath. Would you like to hold her?" asked his bride.

The silver haired youth didn't hesitate he approached the bedside and gently took his daughter into his arms. Tears of joy stung at his ice colored eyes, "I-I think that I'm going to cry."

**Later that night:**

The new mother laid sleeping when Cain entered the room and walked over the newborn. He took her in his arms, "you're a very lovely girl. I see great things for us in the future…you'll be my wife-my destined lover. I'll love you until the end of days."

After placing the baby back in her crib he walked over to the slumbering dame. Placing his hand on her heart the future Contra Mundi looked at Hannah softly. She stirred awake and almost gasped in fright, "Cain?!"

Looking at her sweetly the older of the two Nightroad brothers whispered, "Hannah for the longest time I've loved you and I've felt a deep connection toward you. However I can no longer overlook the fact you preferred my brother over me…" with that said he ruptured her heart.

His crush fell dead without even uttering a last breath. The Alliance Aerospace Navy captain went to leave the room when he took one final look at the woman that he loved, "apart of my feelings will never change for you…Hannah."

**The next morning:**

Agnes stroked her swollen belly and felt her baby kick. Joy overcame the lady from the thought of also having her own bundle of love despite the fact that she still wished Abel was the one who fathered it and not Cain. Just then she was accompanied by Abel's older twin, "I thought that you were in here. I take it that you haven't seen your sister yet."

"I'm taking my time so she has time with her new baby. I know that when it's time for our baby to be born Hannah will give me the same courtesy."

He smiled at her.

"You gave me that same smile the day that I told you that we were expecting…" replied the youth as memories came flooding back.

**Flashback: Several months earlier**

"_Agnes where's Hannah?" Lilith asked as she and Seth approached her._

"_Where do you think?" came her reply, "She's in the detention hall with Abel. By the way do you know where Cain is I have something important to tell him."_

"_Cain? I think that Cain's in the control room," replied her older sibling._

"_Ok thank you," 05 told them before running off to find the father of her baby._

_**Inside the control room:**_

"_Oh there you are Cain."_

_He turned to her with his usual smile, "you're pregnant aren't you?"_

"_Yes…how did you know?" she asked bewildered._

" _I had a feeling this morning that you were. It's a girl…just like what your sister and my brother will have."_

"_A girl? How do you know that it's a girl? Also how do you know that Hannah and Abel are having a girl…maybe they're having a boy," came her reply._

"_Oh it's a girl. I know it is," answered Cain._

**End of flashback:**

"Did I?" asked the blond man softly.

Just then there was a blood curdling scream from within the hall, "Hannah's dead!!!"

Agnes gasped and went to see what happened. Tears streamed down Seth's cheeks as she screamed at the top of her lungs in despair. Abel came out of the room cradling his lover, sobbing. Lilith held the infant who was also crying.

"Who did this?!" asked 05 in horror.

Looking up from his bride's corpse 02 replied angrily, "It was Cain. I know it was him!!! He killed her out of jealousy-I know he did! He was in love with her and couldn't stand the fact that she was with me! I know that's the case because I could tell by how he always looked at her!"

"Abel calm down!" 04 snapped as she tried to pacify the baby.

The boy with glasses trembled violently from both rage and sorrow, "I'll kill him for this…"

"Abel what did I say?! You don't know if he killed her. It's unlikely because your brother is awfully kind hearted," replied Lilith.

Sadness overcame the red haired seventeen year old as the reality of losing her little sister struck her like a ton of bricks so much so that it caused her water to break.

She collapsed to her knees in umbilical fluid, "somebody help me…"

**Later that night:**

Hannah's body was placed in a lavishly decorated space capsule to be taken to Earth and buried.

**Meanwhile: **

Agnes awoken to see that she had given birth to a healthy baby girl, "what happened?"

Her sister looked at her tenderly, "you were so distraught about our sister's passing that your body went into early labor. She's ok though…Cain named her Drusilla. Would you like to hold her?"

"Yeah. Say who took care of Hannah's body?"

"It was Abel and Seth. Cain and I assisted you with the birth…don't you remember?" asked the woman while giving her the newborn.

"No…not really," Agnes replied while looking Drusilla over.

"After you recover we're going to take Hannah to Earth for burial."

The youth looked remorseful, "I was so mean to her Lilith and I was so jealous over her because of Abel. I never got the chance to tell her that I loved her."

"I'm sure that she knew deep down how you truly felt," reassured the red haired woman sympathetically.

(**To be continued in chapter five**)


	5. Bring My Paradise

**Trinity Blood: Rewired In The Blood**

* * *

Chapter Five: Bring My Paradise

* * *

Looking more at ease the seventeen year old murmured, "I sure hope so."

**Elsewhere:**

Seth came into the outlook room with baby Asenath in her arms, "Abel?"

He turned to her with tear-red eyes, "I don't want her right now. Just leave me be."

The dark haired child grunted, "but Abel…"

"Seth! God damn it I don't want to be bothered right now!" snapped her brother nastily before turning back to the planet.

Anger built within his little sister before shouting, "it's not about you anymore! You have a responsibility to this child-she's yours! Try thinking of her as apart of Hannah who's still alive! God sometimes I could just punch you!"

Remorse crossed her brother as he thought to himself, "_she's right. I have a daughter to protect now. Hannah would never forgive me if I let anything happen to our baby,_" before facing the child-like woman, "hand her to me."

Smiling at him the little girl gladly handed her over. Gently cradling his daughter 02 told her, "I'm sorry Asenath…I won't ignore you again."

Crusnik03 remarked, "see? This baby needs you big brother."

Kissing the baby's forehead her sibling nodded.

"Well I'm going to check up on Agnes," the little girl said before leaving.

**Later that night:**

Walking down the dark hallway of the 'ark' Agnes made way toward Hannah's holding chamber. Sadness and guilt still plagued the young lady from the arrogance, she once displayed toward her baby sister.

Staring at the peaceful, almost serene, remains of her sibling caused tears to fall, "I'm so sorry Hannah. I'm sorry that I treated you with such contempt in life. I just want you to know that I really did love you-you were and always will be my baby sister."

Just then she heard a noise and turned to see Abel holding his slumbering daughter, "oh…I didn't expect you to be here Agnes," he told her.

"I had a few last words. So how's Asenath?" she asked quietly.

Looking at his babe he replied, "sleeping."

Forcing a small smile his sister-in-law mentioned, "did you meet Drusilla-my daughter?"

"Not yet."

Sighing Crusnik05 replied, "at least our children are close in age and can be playmates. By the way…when are we taking her…" she trailed off.

"Within the next few days."

Seeing her crush's distraught expression and lonely demeanor broke the woman's heart more, "I know that you loved her," she remarked softly.

Displaying a mournful smile Crusnik02 replied, "I did and always will."

**(To Be Continued In Chapter6)**


	6. To Heaven Hannah's Soul

**Trinity Blood: Rewired In The Blood

* * *

**Chapter Six: To Heaven Hannah's Soul

* * *

**The night of the burial:**

Looking toward the sky many night loving Earthlings saw a large space ship land in the far distance. From the space ship a small handful of Mars colonists carried out Abel's beloved while the Crusniks followed.

The crypt was well lit with torches showing everyone the beautiful marble detail within. A small flowing moat, filled with goldfish, surrounded the center grassy area. After crossing the small ivory bridge Hannah's coffin was placed on the pyre provided under a cherry blossom tree.

All but Cain truly mourned for the loss.

"May Hannah rest in peace and find happiness with the angels," Agnes remarked kindly.

**Back on the 'arc': **

Lilith entered 02's room just as he was finished getting dressed, "Abel?"

He turned to her with dim eyes, "Lilith…what do you want?"

She hugged him tightly, "things will be alright…you'll see."

Tears were building in the young man's eyes, "my child is motherless and I'm unsure if I can truly provide for her. I'm just a child myself Lilith."

"I know sweetheart but you have Seth, Agnes, and, I if you're in need."

He began to sob, "I miss my wife-I miss her."

"I know. I miss her too," 04 replied soothingly.

**

* * *

SEVERAL YEARS LATER:

* * *

  
**

Many years had passed since Hannah's mysterious death but her memory had all _BUT_ faded.

"Daddy!" called Asenath as she ran into the out-look room dragging her Paddington stuffed bear. Abel turned to her from the planet, "what is it? What happened?"

The five year old embraced him tightly, "I love you!"

A smile came over him, "I love you too."

"My birthday is tomorrow are we having a party?" asked the silver haired girl happily.

Her father replied merrily, "of course."

"Will everyone be there?!"

He nodded, "yes everyone will be there."

Jumping in excitement his daughter squealed, "I'm going to tell Dru! Oh! Will we have a party for her too?!"

Crusnik02 shrugged, "we'll see. It's up to Cain and Agnes."

"Ok!" screamed the little girl before taking off in high speed calling Drusilla's name.

The (now) twenty-two year old man shook his head in disbelief. It was hard to believe that his child was going to be six years old already and that his dearest had been gone that long.

**Meanwhile:**

"Dru! Drusilla!!!" called the little girl.

"In here Asenath," came her cousin's voice from within the playroom.

"Oh! There you are! My daddy is throwing me a birthday party!"

The child with strawberry-blond hair looked up from her rag doll, "cool."

"Is your mommy and daddy going to have a party too?!" asked the slightly older girl.

Her companion shrugged, "don't know. Don't care."

The child with flowing silver hair was shocked by her cousin's reply, "DON'T CARE?! WHY NOT?!"

"Don't like parties," came 08's reply.

Crusnik07 still couldn't believe her ears, "you're weird."

Cain's daughter took a deep breath before turning back to her doll. Abel's daughter sighed loudly, "then I'll tell your daddy."

"Ok," came the blond child's blasé reply.

Stamping her feet agitatedly 02's child left the room in search for 01, "Uncle Cain!"

**Ten minuets later:**

Cain turned to his niece, "oh…Asenath."

"Uncle Cain Drusilla doesn't want a party!"

"Oh?" he smiled before pulling a ring from his pocket, "here I have a present for you."

The girl's anger quickly subsided when she heard that, "what is it?!"

He got to his knees, "come here."

She approached him. The blond man handed her the ring, "I want you to have this ring as a token that we will one day marry."

The five year old smiled, "ok!"

After kissing her passionately and stroking her hair the oldest of the Nightroad brothers dismissed the child.

**(To be continued in chapter 7)**


End file.
